


Kiss me

by Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 13 is gay and no one can change my mind, F/F, Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mild Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo/pseuds/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo
Summary: A tiny fix of Thasmin. Some fluff, some feels. Not enough to keep me going ‘till S12 but it’ll have to do...."Kiss me."For a second I'm startled. I didn't mean to be that forward. But then I snap out of it and I realise that wasn't me.The Doctor has moved over from the controls and is stood in front of me.
Relationships: 13/yaz, Thasmin - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE SHOUTOUT to @doctor.jodie on Instagram for this prompt. It's a m a z i n g !! Ilysm!

For the first time in a long time, it's quiet in the TARDIS. It's not a bad quiet, just a- we're all tired, quiet. The gentle hum of the TARDIS provides a soothing soundscape, only broken when the Doctor occasionally flicks a lever or pushes a button. 

After visiting my family with team TARDIS to find out more about my grandma's watch, I can't help but think about how short our lives are. How I can't stand around here, pining. I have to do something. I have to make the first move. She isn't. It's now or never. 

"Kiss me."

For a second I'm startled. I didn't mean to be that forward. But then I snap out of it and I realise that wasn't me.  
The Doctor has moved over from the controls and is stood in front of me. 

"Wait really? Like... On the mouth?"  
There's nothing else I can do other than to stutter over my own words and try to stop the blush spreading through my cheeks. 

The Doctor hangs her head slightly, her hair falling down over her face but I don't miss her eyes as they flicker over my lips.  
"I know it's gay." She whisperers.

"Hey no! Gay is... great but, y'know..."  
Gay isn't just great, its brilliant, fantastic, absolutly perfect. But of course I don't say that. Doesn't stop me thinking it though.  
I can practically feel my insides blubbling with excitement. This wasn't what I was expecting when I woke up this morning but hey, it's happening now and I'd rather that than never. 

Even through my excitement, I turn and look nervously over at Ryan and Graham on the other side of the control room. I know the Doctor is waiting for the rest of my sentence but I just need a tiny bit more reassurance...  
There it is.  
Ryan winks softly and smiles from the corner of his mouth knowingly. We've discussed this, me and him. What would happen if the Doctor asked.  
I was ready.

"Its just- self control isn't one of my biggest strengths when it comes to... You.."  
I smile as I say the words.  
It's supposed to have that effect on her too. To make her insides churn and her eyes go darker than they already are. They're certainly having that effect on me. 

Instead I see her shoulders slump a little bit, and her eyebrows frown for a fraction of a second before she plasters a sad smile on her face.  
"Yeah.. fair point." 

She walks off after that.  
I'm shocked to say the least.  
She walks off, stroking the console and earning a strange gurgling noise before wandering deeper into the ship. 

My heart sinks further than ever before. Down down down, right to the pit of my stomach before jumping straight back up and all of a sudden there's a lump in my throat and a prickling in my eyes.  
I can't breathe propperly for the tightness in my chest and throat and all I want to do is run after her, screaming and bawling my apologies that I forgot she doesn't do well with social ques and often gets the wrong end of the stick. That I didn't mean to shoot her down. That if I could I'd keep kissing her for the rest of my life.

But I don't. 

Instead, I descretly wipe away the tear that's started to roll down my cheek and wonder off in the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated ;)


End file.
